


It'll never leave.

by Bridgesandballoons



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgesandballoons/pseuds/Bridgesandballoons
Summary: A short piece about depression.





	It'll never leave.

I see the figure everywhere I go.   
It follows me, stalking every step I take.   
It breaths heavily shaking me from my thoughts.   
The figure is so tall that he can climb a mountain with one small leap.   
It’s shoulders broad as ever but I never get a good look at the face.   
Whenever i’m in a mood finally enjoying my own company I can feel the figure.   
I can feel the figure creeping up behind me wanting to take away any tiny chance at happiness I have. 

Will I ever be rid of the figure,   
Will the figure ever leave me.   
Will it stop trailing behind me. 

The figure will always be with me.   
It’ll always behind me reminding me that I’ll never have a happy ending.


End file.
